The primary objective of the study is to explore and describe the nature of cancer screening behaviors and to identify perceived barriers and health care resources among Korean American women. The study employs a cross-sectional design. Using a two-stage probability sampling method, 450 Korean American women 40 years of age and older, who reside in two regions of Maryland will participate in the survey. A culturally appropriate questionnaire will be developed using the existing questionnaire and through focus groups. Face-to-face interviews will be conducted in Korean by female bilingual Korean interviewers. The specific aims are: 1. Estimating the prevalence rate of breast and cervical cancer screening tests in Korean American women; 2. Examining the relations of socio-demographic characteristics and acculturation to cancer screening behavior; 3. Identifying the role and significance of perceived barriers and health care resources related to cancer screening behavior; and 4. Determining how these perceived barriers vary depending on acculturation level and socioeconomic status. The findings of the study will provide essential information for formulating a theoretical framework of preventive health behaviors for Korean American women. The information obtained through this study will be valuable in developing intervention strategies and programs for economically disadvantaged groups of Korean American women, and will also broaden our understanding of cancer control needs in immigrant populations in general.